Prankster Ghosts
by Shizuko13
Summary: Two ghosts decided to have some fun. They suddenly found some targets and decided to give it a try. Come and read!Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Two Ghosts

**Title: Prankster Ghosts**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything copyrighted here.

I just got this idea from my friend. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Two Ghosts. 

It was the night before the week.. The week these ghosts have been waiting for.

In an old house, a male and female ghost were talking about their "plans." They were two teenage ghosts that died a week ago, in a car accident.

An evil chuckle came from the female ghost. "Hey Kuro, tomorrow is finally the start of the week we get to have fun ne?" she asked her other ghost friend. "Yes, Rei. I was wandering around the city today and found some interesting targets." the ghost called Kuro said with an evil grin. "Take me there." the ghost called Rei said feeling all excited. "I can't. They're not there yet. However, they will be, by tomorrow morning. That time will be our chance." Kuro said. The rest of the night, the two ghosts chatted excitedly for the next day.

* * *

Morning came and Oishi was once again the first one to reach the clubroom. He got the keys and opened the door. He did everything necessary and waited for the others to come. "Is he one of our targets?" Rei asked while walking near Oishi. He couldn't see her anyway. "Let's have our fun later, when those other people arrive." Kuro said.

It was five minutes before the school bell would ring, and so, the whole tennis club ended their morning practice. All of them changed back to their school uniforms and headed for their classes. The two ghosts examined their first day's targets. "This will be pretty fun after all." Kuro said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Fuji was silently writing notes on his notebook while smiling. "What's with this guy? He seems to always smile." Kuro said with an irritated tone. This doesn't matter for no one could hear him anyway. "I'll take care of the guy." Rei said with a grin. _"What is she thinking? To handle this guy.."_ Kuro thought.

Rei turned around and saw Eiji, their other target. Eiji was also writing notes on his notebook. He looked as happy as ever. "What's with this guy's plaster on the face?" Rei asked curiously. "There's no time to wonder about things like that." Kuro said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they finished looking at their targets. It was break time for them. "Take a look at this." Kuro said while going in Oishi's body. "You plan to possess him already?" Rei asked. Of course, possessing for them meant temporarily for they only wanted fun. Suddenly, Oishi started to laugh like crazy. "Oishi? What's the matter with you?" Eiji asked, confused with the sudden laugh. He doesn't really hear his friend laugh like this. "Nothing." Oishi, who was now temporarily Kuro, said, still laughing. Oishi stood up and ran off to the vending machines to go and buy something. (a/n: By the way, the real Oishi doesn't know what Kuro's doing because he's unconscious.) He bought a can of Ponta and drank it. "Ah.. It's been a long time since I tasted this." Kuro said and threw the can in the garbage can. "Now back to having more fun." he said while walking towards the group of Seigaku regulars.

Eiji came running to Oishi. "So there you are Oishi!" he said, still running. Kuro purposely put one of his feet out and tripped Eiji. "Ow.. Oishi! What was that for?" Eiji said while getting up. "Nothing." Oishi replied while smiling. _"Something's wrong with Oishi. Since he laughed like crazy a while ago.."_ Eiji thought. _"Ugh.. I don't think I want to control this Oishi person anymore. It feels weird, especially this hairstyle of his. He's boring."_ Kuro thought while slowly getting out of Oishi's body. He wasn't satisfied right now. He wanted more fun. Oishi, who was the real Oishi,fell to the ground and"woke up." He stood up and said, "What happened?" Oishi looked surprised now."Why am I here?I don't remember going to the vending machines.." The other regulars explained what happened, according to what they saw. "I never did that. I'm sorry Eiji." Oishisaid with a sad face. "It's okay Oishi. We know you didn't mean it." Eiji said butwas confused in his head. _"If it wasn't him then what made him do it?"_ he asked in his head._"What if it was a ghost?"_ Kaidoh thought butleft the thought alone, though he was, in fact, scared.

"Is it my turn now?" Rei asked Kuro as she saw him out of Oishi's body. "I guess." Kuro replied. _"Hm.. Who should I pick first.."_ Rei thought while looking at the regulars. "Ah! How about that guy!" she said while pointing at Ryoma.

* * *

**Shizuko13:** I guess that's it for the first chapter! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Troublesome Surprise

**Title: Prankster Ghosts**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything copyrighted here

Here's the second chapter for my new fanfic! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2: Troublesome Surprise

"That little guy seems interesting" Rei said, still pointing at Ryoma. "I'll handle him later. I want to see something first." Rei went over to a corner to watch Ryoma's actions. "You always do this.." Kuro sighed while walking next to her.

Ryoma was at the vending machines, buying a can of Ponta. He sat down under a tree and drank it. The rest of the Seigaku regulars were off somewhere, doing things they wanted to do. Ryoma looked up in the clear, blue sky and was in deep thought. All of a sudden, he heard a very loud and annoying voice calling up to him. "Ryoma- sama! Ryoma-sama!" Tomo called out while waving her right hand to greet a 'hello'. _'Here comes the annoying one..'_ Ryoma sighed in his head. Usually, he wouldn't care but Tomo had just been too annoying lately. Following Tomo was her friend, Sakuno (as usual..) saying nothing at all. She was looking down at her feet and was had a light shade of pink on her cheeks. She had always been like this. _"At least she's not that annoying.."_ Ryoma thought, referring to Sakuno. Tomo started chatting about who-knows-what and Sakuno was just telling her not to go on too much. Ryoma just ignored all the talking and enjoyed his can of Ponta. "Hey Kuro, that guy seems to not like that girl in the pigtails that much. I don't like her too but I have this idea of a prank for this Ryoma person." Rei told her friend. "Do what you want." Kuro just said flatly and simply. Ryoma had just finished his can of Ponta and threw it in the trashcan.

"It's time!" Rei said happily and went in Ryoma's body. Rei, in Ryoma's body, gave a smirk. _"At least it was a success. I almost thought I couldn't get in bodies.."_ Rei thought and stood up from under the tree. "Ne, Ryoma-sama, what's wrong?" Tomo asked while standing up as well. "T-Tomo-chan." Sakuno stuttered while standing up as well. "Tomo, I would like to talk to you." Ryoma (Rei) said, trying to look as serious as can be. _"Once this plan works, Ryoma's in for a lot of dissatisfaction!"_ Rei thought while mentally laughing in her mind. "Follow me." Ryoma said while leading the way. "I'll be alright here." Sakuno said, staying in her place, wondering why Ryoma suddenly wanted to talk to Tomo.

* * *

"Ryoma-sama, what did you want to talk about?" Tomo asked him like a little child. _"This might work but.. eww.. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I mean, I **am** a girl but I'm in this Ryoma person's body, which makes me a girl-boy. Oh well, this plan will be a troublesome surprise to this Ryoma person. He looks annoying already. This is why I'm going to do this to him."_ Rei thought while walking a bit and said, "Well, Tomo you see, I have **always** liked you loud and forward attitude, and you have always looked fabulous." Rei said in Ryoma's body. She/He paused for a while. _"Eww.. Like, I **so** do **not** mean this! She's too annoying and she doesn't look fabulous! **Flab**ulous more like.." _she thought and continued. "I was wondering, if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, at 7pm sharp. I may forget this, so remind me." Ryoma (Rei) finished. Tomo was wordless. _"Ryoma-sama….likes…me?"_ she thought, with a mouth wide open. "What's wrong? Don't you like me back?" Ryoma (Rei) asked Tomo, eyeing her carefully. _"Eww…"_ she continued to think. "N-No! That's not the case! I really like you Ryoma-sama! I was just dazed, that's all." Tomo said quickly. "So.. Will you? Dinner?" Ryoma (Rei) asked. "Of course!" Tomo said while giving Ryoma a hug. _"Eww! Get off of me, you stupid, flab-filled woman!"_ Rei thought but settled down right after. Tomo broke the hug and said, "Well, bye for now! See you!" and went running off in a cheery mood. "Tch.. As if.." Rei mumbled and got out of Ryoma's body. "I'm done! Your turn next Kuro!" Rei said in a somewhat discontented tone. "What? You're not pleased?" Kuro asked her. "Of course not! That person is so bothersome! But I might want to see the result tomorrow evening." Rei said as her frown turned in a large grin. "Sure let's see it together. You were a great actress though." Kuro complemented. "Whatever." Rei said. "So who's next?"

**Shizuko13:** That's it for now! Please review! (You can review to me who you want to be next though I have someone in mind. I might change it though. Please choose between the Seigaku regulars if you want to choose!)


End file.
